


Love in Academics

by OllieBoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is hopeless, F/M, Harry is a sassy jerk, Harry's Parents died in an accident, I haven't written one of these since I was in freaking middle school, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent Lupin, Parent Sirius, Reader-Insert, Sassy Reader, Slow Burn, Smut? Idk, Snape is awkward, VOLDEMORT DOESN'T EXIST, You're kind of an ass, but really sweet, gender neutral reader, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieBoi/pseuds/OllieBoi
Summary: You're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor from America. Hogwarts for you is an exciting new adventure and students soon learn that while you're a pretty awesome teacher, you're no bullshit attitude is something fierce. Playing part-time match maker for students unintentionally, you can't help but get closer to the grumpy Potions Professor.





	1. A New Face

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read a Reader fic in forever, but one day I was just kinda in the mood for one with Snape. However most of the ones out there are written when people were like, 13. There's also a lack of quality gender neutral fics, so here I come.

“I’d like to take this time to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.” Dumbledore said with flourish, gesturing a welcoming and revealing arm out towards you. Stepping forward you gave a polite smile and slight bow of your head. “This is (First/Last name), from America.”

    There was an electric pulse of curiosity in the air at the mention of where you were from. After all, an American at Hogwarts? “Hello, I hope to do my best as a professor for this amazing school. It is also my hope to be friends with each of you.”

    Without seeming to think about it, many eyes flickered over to a male individual before fixing themselves back onto you. An elderly and spry woman stood, and you recognized her from Dumbledore’s descriptions. This would be the Head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonigal. “Pleased to meet you (Last name). I hope to become well acquainted with you as well, feel free to call me Minerva.” 

    You shook her outstretched hand eagerly and smiled kindly. “Only if you promise to call me (F/N or Nickname).”

     She gave you a good-natured chuckle and patted your hand sweetly. One by one the professors introduced themselves and welcomed you on board. When your eyes went down the group of people who had greeted you, they landed on the individual who had not. He was the one that eyes had flickered to when you claimed a wanting of friendship with everyone.

    This must be Professor Snape, the potions teacher feared among students, and Head of Slytherin. His face was fixed with what your mother would say ‘teenage agony’. Instead of standing as the others had done, he remained seated. Raising his head to you he nodded. “Severus Snape.”

    You immediately liked his voice, you were always a sucker for nice voices. How he acted wanted to make you giggle, really this man was like a wet cat. “Nice to meet you Snape. My father would have a fit at the thought of a fine gentleman not standing and shaking hands as a form a greeting.”

    The room grew charged again as the people looked to see how Snape would react. And he reacted as you thought he would. His shoulders hunched and rose a little from his crossed arms, much like a pissed off cat. With a deepening scowl, he practically growled out. “American values shall do their best to stay in America.”

     Oh, you were going to thoroughly enjoy poking at this man. You pursed your lips and glanced to the side, as if considering it. Then you looked back at him, smiling with deceptional sweetness. “Ah, perhaps that’s a good thing. If you’d greeted me like a proper gentleman, I couldn’t guarantee I wouldn’t have fallen for you right there and then.”

    Snape jolted softly as if he’d been shocked. A quiet snicker passed through the room as the others watched the goings on. Surely the new faculty addition would bring many interesting things to Hogwarts. Dumbledore, obviously enjoying the scene as much as everyone else, pulled everyone’s attention back to the meeting. You were paying close attention but couldn’t help but glance over at the dark professor. As you’d thought, he was studying you as if you were some weird anomaly.

    His eyes caught yours and being the ass that you were, you winked at him and made a kissing motion. Snape glared at you and looked away in a disgusted huff. You were liking Hogwarts already.

 

 

~Your first feast~

Your eyes scanned the crowd of chatting younglings and you were flooded with nostalgia at the similarities of your time at Ilvermorny. The fun you had had with your friends warmed your heart and you looked forward to teaching at Hogwarts.

    The sorting ceremony was an exciting affair, and you smiled as the houses would cheer and whoop with delight. You’d been scared shitless at your sorting ceremony and giggled as the hat had a hard time placing you.

    Once the ceremony died down Dumbledore walked up to his podium, the crowd hushing over. He gave a lively ‘welcome, and welcome back’ speech before finally addressing the mysterious person at the end of the faculty table that was you.

    “I’d like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, (First) (Last name).”

    The crowd clapped and waved at you, and being the dramatic you were, you stood and did an overly eccentric bow. Laughter and giggles followed, making you smirk. Beside you, you heard Snape scoff and saw him roll his eyes.

    “Don’t worry, you’ll still be their favorite professor.” You reassured him sweetly with a cocky grin, holding back a laugh at his unimpressed glare. “I know you’re mine.”

     He had a similar reaction to the first time you flirted with him, like his brain couldn’t process it. Gathering his wits about him, he sneered. “You do well not to be an embarrassment to this school.”

     You beamed, picking up your tea and holding it between your hands. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll make you proud to have me on your arm.”

    Snape ceased talking to you, so you turned to the professor next to you, grinning all the while.

 

 

~Your first class~

“Good morning,” You said with half cheer. As bubbly as you could be, morning was morning and you hated it. “As stated at last night’s dinner, I’m Professor (First) (Last name). Feel free to call me Professor (Nick name) or to make up something funny and creative, I’ll give you extra credit if you do.”

    The room was alive with interest and the students looked at each other. You floated the roll call over to you. “Allow me to take attendance and I’ll answer any questions you have, sound like a deal?”

    Students voiced their agreement and you went down the list. When you reached Harry Potter, you looked up as someone coughed out throatily, “Mudblood.”

    Eyes narrowed you set down the roll call. “Who said that?”

    The room grew quiet as they startled at your sharp voice. Several students looked around, trying to locate the student responsible or trying to not look suspicious. Jaw clenching you walked among the isles of desks. “Let me make one thing absolutely clear. There will be no tolerance of petty, childish, and idiotic bullying over things like differences between blood when in my presence. If I catch any of you or hear anything of the sort, you _will_ face consequences.”

    The good nature of the morning was gone as the students tensed at your prowl through the class. You caught eyes with Neville Longbottom. His eyes briefly flickered over to a group of Slytherins before settling back on you. Understanding, you slowly made your way over.

    “Was it you, Slytherins?” You drawled lowly, teasingly with an ugly undertone of disgust. “It wouldn’t surprise me. I’ve heard of your lot. Disgusting liars, not to be trusted. Conniving little thieves good for nothing but dirty secrets and dark magic. A shame of the wizarding world with your filth.”

    One Draco Malfoy looked up with defiance, rage in his eyes. “How dare you!”

    You rose an eyebrow. “Oh, how dare I? It doesn’t feel good does it? You best be glad I don’t see anyone that way.”

    He blinked in confusion and surprise. “Why?”

    Your expression softened. “Because everyone…everyone is valid and unique. No single person, or type of person is to be treated with anything but respect. You can expect that from me, and I will in return, expect it from every one of you.”

    Clearing back to the front of the room you looked at all of them intently before continuing. The rest of the class went as you’d planned and you even brought out your question ball. They seemed mystified about catching a ball and either asking or answering a question. Soon though they did it with cheer, and even more delight when you’d toss a chocolate frog to those who either asked a brilliant question or answered correctly.

    When it was time for them to leave they gave a hearty goodbye as you spoke loudly. “For homework, read the next chapter and come back with at least four discussion questions! I’ll know if you read it because if someone asks the same question or says ‘that was my question’ I won’t allow it as credit. I’ll bring snacks.”

     They left buzzed, excited about the prospect of snacks for the next class. You smiled, really kids were too easy. The rest of your classes went smoothly, and you were glad at the enthusiasm over the question ball that all of them seemed to pick up on. As you made your way to your office, which was sadly rather far from your classroom, you heard lots of students’ mutter: “Professor (Nickname) gives out snacks in class!” and “Professor (Nickname) broke out a ball as a questioning method, do you think it’s some American thing?” along with “Who cares? If Professor (Nickname)’s class is always like this, then this might end up my favorite class.”

    Practically walking on air from your success on your first day of teaching, you were momentarily startled to see Professor Snape outside of your office door. His arms were crossed, seething angrily as he glared at students that dared stare at him as they walked by. The pep in your step only faltered minutely before you resumed cheerfully and went to unlock your door. Snape’s attention snapped to you immediately and you smiled welcomingly.

    “Good evening Snape, come to see how my first day was?” You teased, juggling your things and your keys. “How gentlemanly, it went brilliantly thank you.”

    Predictably he glowered down at you. “Cease your foolishness, a student has brought me alarming news. I’m merely here to speak with you on the matter.”

    Someone ran and cried to Snape then, you thought with a mental sigh. Kids really were predictable. Instead of letting your annoyance show, you unlocked your door and accidentally dropped your question ball. Snape sighed and bent down to pick it up for you. He straightened and had a perplexed look on his face, holding the softball sized object.

    You snorted and kicked your door open, stepping inside. “Come in, and close the door please?”

    He did as you asked, some of his anger depleted as he turned the ball over in his hands. “What is the purpose of this?”

    Putting your stuff down on your desk you reached over and held out your hand. He dropped it into yours and you rolled it around. “It’s my question ball. Muggle teachers use this method a lot, and it’s a rather ingenious way to get the class engaged. Either I ask a question and throw it out to the crowd, or we play what’s called ‘Popcorn’. Students choose who will answer the question and throw the ball to them.”

    Smirking, you held the ball up. “Now what was it you wanted to speak to me about?”

    Snape seemed to catch the ball out of pure reflex rather than the intent to participate. He glared and set the ball on your desk. “A student came to me to inform me that you had openly humiliated them in class.”

    You sat on the corner of your desk, arranging your items. “How did that student recount that I did so?”

    “It was reported that you degraded the Slytherin House aggressively, speaking of their ‘filth’ and telling them all that they would end up dark wizards.”

    Unable to help yourself you laughed, kids really were dramatic. You tried to remember if you’d spun wild tales in your youth. With the mischief that you and your friends got into, you wouldn’t doubt it. “So that’s why the big bad Head of Slytherin is coming to punish me instead of the Headmaster?”

    Snape visibly tensed. “You will take this matter serious—”

    “Oh, but I am!” You giggled. “Honestly Snape, if this were an honest and truthful case of harsh discrimination and abuse of my position, wouldn’t it have been prudent to go to the Headmaster rather than the Head of House? Especially if the Head of House would undoubtedly take the side of the student since they would, in a bias rage, go to protect their little houselings?”

    He grew quiet. “If the information fed to me was indeed of false nature, then what was spoken in class that led one of my snakes to come to me?”

    Finally, your expression turned serious. “One of your said ‘snakes’ rather loudly called a student a Mudblood.”

    The air was tense for a second. Then he rolled his eyes. “Students name calling isn’t something new.”

    This is where you got upset. “You were so ready to rip me apart weren’t you?”

    Blinking he furrowed his brows. “I don’t under—”

    “You came straight here I’m guessing, since you were waiting for me outside my door.” You growled, standing upright now. “Because I’d called your Slytherins some dirty names. You jumped to defend them because ‘how dare I’ right? But when I tell you that someone was called something vile and dirty, you brush it off as if I’m childish.”

    He remained in stunned or self-righteous silence, you couldn’t tell. But you were pumped, so you weren’t stopping now. “Let me tell you something Snape, I see anybody…ANYBODY getting mistreated or bullied, I won’t sit idly by and shrug my shoulders saying ‘kids will be kids’. Because kids are vicious and cruel. Check with other students next time Snape, because I outright told them that those were the opinions I’d heard of them. Then proceeded to explain that in no way shape or form did I view them as they had been portrayed.”

    If some of your past trauma with vicious bullying was leaking into your voice, you did your best to bite it back. He remained silent for a moment before straightening his robes and cleared his voice. “I see then that my information was false, forgive me for jumping blindly to protect my students.”

    Softening your voice, you gave a small smile. “I’m glad you did though. If this situation had been as it was described, I’m rather smitten that you’d be so fiercely protective.”

    Snape flushed and glared at you, though it didn’t seem to hold as much heat as it had before the conversation. He stood awkwardly for a moment, not knowing what to do now that all his plans to beat the shit out of you verbally seemed to have gone to waste. You smiled. “Would you like some tea?”

    He looked around your office, which was an unorganized mess of boxes. “Would you be able to locate your supplies?”

    You must’ve visibly deflated because you saw mirth in his eyes. “Uh, no I don’t think so actually.”

     Snape nodded, having known so and made his way to the door. “I have papers to grade. Perhaps another time then.”

    Beaming you nodded enthusiastically. “Of course!”

    Opening the door, he paused before turning to look at you. “Pardon my asking, but what house were you sorted into at Ilvermorny?”

    Smirking you started to bounce your questioning ball. “Thunderbird.”

    You saw his eyes widen slightly as he turned away. He muttered very quietly ‘fascinating’, then called over his shoulder. “See you at dinner.”

    He left in a swirl of his robes and you snorted. And even though he didn’t actually have kids of his own, the Slytherins were practically his. “What a DILF.”

    You couldn’t wait for dinner.


	2. Cheer up  Asswipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers suck, and mornings do too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, this is a rather short chapter. I got a new job and am in the training process right now so I is tired. I hope you enjoy this though. Thank you so much for reading!  
> PS. When I was little I thought it was lewie bill slugger.

Three weeks into being the new professor and you were pleasantly exhausted. Being as young as you were, you weren’t used to the drawl of school as the other more experienced professors were. Students seemed to take to your class like ducks to water though, and that thought made you smile lazily into your coffee.

    It’d been tough demonstrating the Unforgivables to the fifth years, but you’d powered through it with copious amounts of junk food and supportive letters from your friends. Having a comfortable blanket on hand and your laptop with movies downloaded certainly helped. It was sad that there wasn’t any form of WIFI, but you hadn’t been surprised by that.

    The other professors were extremely welcoming, and you soon found yourself comfortable in the new environment. Snape still pretended he barely tolerated you, but you knew he was just being dramatic. He disproved himself when he would have somewhat peaceful conversations with you in the mess hall, often humoring your wild cheer.

    He’d been visibly thrilled to hear that Potions had been one of your favorite classes, and he practically ranted about students now in days in didn’t have any enthusiasm or common sense when it came to the subject. You’d laughed and explained you loved it because it was like baking, which you also loved. Just really intense and potentially deathly dangerous baking. He’d rolled his eyes at that, but you could see the corner of his mouth twitch.

    What had you banging your head against your desk, was the sexual tension and unrequited love of all the damn teens. It was so thick between some of them, that it made you feel like a third wheel. One of which, was between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

    Harry, you learned, lived with his godfather Sirius Black and Black’s lover. His parents died in a horrible accident to which the details hadn’t been explained to you. You weren’t going to pry for them either, seeing as it was obviously a very touchy subject since the Potter’s had touched many lives and the destruction of theirs had been devastating. You were glad the boy’s parents had had such reliable friends, because you knew of some kids from your school whose parents had met unfortunate ends and were left alone.

    Living with Black and Lupin however, to what was explained to you, was the source of Harry’s unending sass and snark. If he didn’t make you laugh most of the time, you’d want to throttle the little bastard. Adding in the winning attitude of a charming asshole, with a rather dashing appearance, you couldn’t blame the eyes he attracted. Not that he ever seemed to notice, the boy was denser than the forbidden forest. However, it would explain why he couldn’t see that Draco was head over heels in love with him.

    It didn’t take you long to see through Draco’s childish bullying. Every student seemed blind as all get out however and you learned that it frustrated about every teacher too. Draco would rile up Harry for attention, then practically vibrate in his skin when the dark-skinned boy would get up in his face. It was really frustrating.

    Not only that, Ron and Hermione had this weird thing going on where they obviously liked each other but were stuck in the ‘I don’t want to ruin our friendship if he/she doesn’t like me that way’. You wanted to rip your damn hair out.

    “You appear to be more airheaded than you usually are.” Snape’s deep voice broke through your thoughts.

    Jolting you realized you’d been pouting into your mug. Blinking for a second you snorted and finally took a sip, cringing when you realized it’d gone lukewarm. “Me? Nah, I’m light as a feather, free as a bird.”

    He gave you that unimpressed look that you dubbed his ‘bitch please’ look. “You seem rather intent on reheating your drink with sheer willpower.”

    That punched a laugh out of you. Over the slow crawl of days, you’d come to notice that Snape had a rather dark or dry sense of humor. It was the kind that could sneak up on you or go over your head completely.

    You decided to play along. “I haven’t quite mastered wandless magic, I’m practicing.”

    He rose an eyebrow and nodded, though you knew he knew you were full of shit. “That would explain why you are unsuccessful, don’t let me distract you then.”

    Unable to help yourself when he set himself up so nicely you smirked and winked. “Oh, but I find you very distracting Snape.”

    Being the mean man he was he just shook his head and continued to eat his food. “You’ll regret not eating later, even if you have an abundance of treats…Professor Snacks.”

    You froze, jaw open. “Wha…What did…What?”

    He smirked, and you were really distracted as you looked at his smug expression, so much so you almost missed what he said. “Extra credit to the student that came up with a ‘creative’ nickname was it? As unobservant as you are, I’m not surprised you missed the competition between the Houses.”

    That snapped you at of your haze. “Hey! I’m not unobservant. I’m just pleasantly oblivious.”

    Snape rolled his eyes. “Be as it may, I’m certain you’ll be the mediator between yelling students today. The final ruling was to be determined today as I’ve heard.”

    “Greaaaaat.” You drawled, though you obviously weren’t upset. Then you paused. “Wait, you like Professor Snacks?”

     Snape visibly tensed, having been caught. Then he glared at you. “Ridiculous. I’m merely going along with what my snakes are rooting for.”

    “Okay, sure.” You stuck your tongue out at him. “Can’t have me thinking you secretly think I’m cute and that I deserve a cute nickname.”

    “No,” he rumbled. “Can’t have something so preposterous getting into that scatterbrained head of yours.”

    You pouted. “You’re so mean.”

    “I’ve heard.”

 

~In class~

“I don’t understand why we can’t go with Professor Balls.” Some of the Gryffindors pouted after you’d agreed to Professor Snacks.

    You snorted. “Yeah no, A for effort but F for whoever the hell thought that was a good idea.”

    The class laughed at your language and you turned to pick up your textbook. The students had indeed engaged with a mini war over what nickname was the best, and surprisingly you found that it’d been Draco Malfoy who patented Professor Snacks. He’d said so with a dignified air, but a blush to his cheeks. Being the person you were, you gushed over how adorable it was and how equally adorable he was for coming up for it. He looked horrified and embarrassed at such treatment, but you rewarded his house with a small five points.

    “Ha!” Pansy Parkinson cheered. “Take that Gryffindors!”

    There were fingers thrown in the air and lots of laughter. Rolling your eyes you picked up a stake of papers, grinning evilly. “I’m so proud of you guys so here. Surprise quiz.”

    Groaning and hisses went through the class as you sent the papers out. Draco looked scandalized. “Slytherin won though, can’t we just not take the quiz and say we did?”

    You rose a playful eyebrow. “Hmm…what about this. You can discuss the answers amongst the class and answer them as a whole. I however, will not answer any questions or confirm whether your answers are correct.”

    The class overlapped each other in agreements and cheer, turning to face each other. Calmly you sat down at your desk, grading the homework that you’d assigned previously. A smile was on your lips as each student would take turns reading out an answer, and then everyone jumped to discuss and answer.

     “There’s a bonus question.” Malfoy said interestedly. “A boggart’s natural form is what?”

    Harry popped his hand up and practically shouted. “It’s unknown, because it takes the shape of your fear. So, no one knows what they actually look like.”

    Draco blinked and nodded. “Yeah I think that’s right.”

    Hermione and Blaise both confirmed that it was true because it was side noted in the textbook. Harry beamed happily, having gotten the answer correct. Draco stared at his face, in a daze. You wanted to knock their damn heads together.

    “We’re done Professor.” Neville announced. Flicking your wand, the papers tugged out of their hands and flew to your desk.

    “Way to go guys, way to work together.” You smiled. They looked both embarrassed and partially in denial that they were able to get along for a few minutes. Rolling your eyes, you picked up your book and started to pick up on your lesson.

 

 

~Saturday morning~

You woke up groggily, having been pulled from a very deep sleep. Groaning you peeled open your eyes to stare blurrily in sleepy confusion. The early sun was filtering in through your windows, and you could hear that annoying ass bird that insisted on sitting on your window ceil. Rolling over you angrily shoved the covers away from yourself, being warm and clammy. Growling you yelled, “I swear on my life bird I will fucking hex the shit out of your fucking bird ass.”

    There was a snort at your door and you paused, remembering what had woken you up. Someone was knocking at your door. Sighing you fell out of bed and made your way to the door, shirt rumpled, and pant leg rolled up on one leg. You opened the door grouchily to see Snape there.

    He looked you up and down and rose an eyebrow. You glared with hatred and seethed. “This better be important or I’m going to get my Louisville sludger and give you brain damage.”

    Snape frowned. “Your what?”

    “My Louis—UGH I’m in the U.K dammit, fucking British motherfu—a bat. A Louisville slugger is a baseball bat.” You growled, scratching your hair aggressively. “Now that we’ve had an American lingo lesson, what do you want?”

    He huffed out a chuckle. “I’m rather at a loss here, you’re surprisingly hostile when woken up. Completely different from the kind Professor Snacks.”

    You glared at him and he relented. “The professors are gathering tonight for a drink, I was sent to invite you. Later tonight, if you wish to come.”

    Taking in a deep breath you nodded. “Yeah yeah, I’m honored or whatever. Now beat it twink I’m going back to bed.”

    Snape jolted. “Did you just call me a—”

    You closed the door and fell onto your bed.

    When you woke up again that damn bird was gone and you felt blissful. As you rolled out of bed to freshen yourself up you suddenly remembered seeing Snape early that morning and groaned. Great, the Potions Master saw you at the worst possible time and you called him a twink. After washing up you got dressed and headed towards your office, ready to get started on the papers you needed to grade. On your desk was a small vial, with a note. Curiously you picked it up and read it.

   --Cheerup, for the sleepy asswipe.

    Rolling your eyes, you threw the vial in the trash. Then a few seconds later, got it out and chugged it.


End file.
